


Cooled by the Windowsill - One Shot?

by Dead_Inside_Like_Loki



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21539056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dead_Inside_Like_Loki/pseuds/Dead_Inside_Like_Loki
Summary: The reader is a self employed baker, who one day has a pie go missing. When the theft continues she sets out to find out who is behind it.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Cooled by the Windowsill - One Shot?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! I'll write more chapters if it's received well!

Y/N danced around her kitchen, the air smelled of sweet confections. She was once again preparing a large array of baked goods for an online order from her independent bakery. All that was left for her to do was cool the pie and frost the cookies. She carefully set the pie atop the windowsill before turning to the table where roughly two hundred macrons awaited filling and a hundred and fifty sugar cookies needed decorating. Needless to say she’d be busy for the next few hours.  
Y/N hummed along to the radio while she piped filling onto macron after macron. About an hour later she had finished piping, she began frosting the cookies. Once she finished bagging the now completed desserts, she turned to take the pie only to discover it was gone. The tin was there with a note in elegant handwriting that said ‘It was delicious, Thank you. -L’. She had to admit that she was rather cross. It had taken quite a bit of time and effort to make that pie so perfect. How rude of them to simply steal it and leave a note. She figured this ‘L’ was probably just one of the neighborhood kids and decided to brush it off, setting to work on a new pie.  
The next few weeks became an unfortunately familiar cycle. Y/N would bake an astonishing tart only to find it pillaged by the mysterious ‘L’, who never failed to leave a thank you note. She was beginning to wonder who exactly was to blame for all the extra work she was having to put into baking. After some pondering she formed a simple plan to set the pie to cool and wait outside for whoever dared to try and take it. The next day she set to doing just that. There it was, probably her finest apple pie yet and she placed it upon the sill to cool as she was her tradition.  
Once outside she sat among the wildflowers beside her garden shed and waited. After about half an hour the scent of warm apples and cinnamon danced across her nose on the breeze. She was pulled from her slight daze by a rattle in the shed, followed by a muffled curse. Y/N held her breath as the door opened slowly. Whoever stepped out was most definitely not one of the neighborhood kids, fear struck as the figure stood. He was a tall man with long ebony hair. He was dirty, thin and walked with a slight limp, Y/N’s fear partially turning into concern. She watched cautiously as he crept over to the window. As soon as he reached for the pie she confronted him, armed with a trowel.   
“H-Hey! Explain yourself! Pie thief!” Y/N aimed the tiny spade at the man who turned to face her. She could now easily take in his slender jawline and beguiling emerald eyes. He looked at her first with fear, then amusement as he noticed her weapon of choice.  
“My darling, I hate to break it to you but a spade is hardly a proper weapon to use in the presence of a god.” he smirked and took a step forward, causing the frightened woman to take one back. This continued until Y/N had backed against the shack he’d evidently been using as a hiding place. “Still believe yourself to be intimidating? Will you strike me should I take another step? Just give it a try. Come on then.” He took one more step forward and she lashed out at his arm, watching the trowel pass through him harmlessly.   
“What?! I don’t understand… How did you- How didn’t it- How!?” She dropped the tool and stammered.  
“Simple. Because this me isn’t actually me. Just look on, to the window there.” A second stranger waved from inside of her house, the one before her melted in a wave of light. She tried to comprehend what the hell had just happened as the man waved for her to join him inside. Curiously or maybe just dumb, she followed his instruction and re-entered her home. “Welcome home sweetie, how was work?” he asked with a cocky grin.  
“Oh shove it. Why are you in my home?” she stayed on the opposite side of the island as she walked into the kitchen.   
He shrugged and stared out the window. “The smell.”  
“The… smell?”  
“Yes. It reminds me of my home on Asgard. Especially of my late mother…” his voice trailed off and wrapped his arms around himself “she used to scold me for such things. Sneaking treats after nightfall, peeking at what gifts I’d be getting for my birthday, eavesdropping on private conversations between her and Odin but, mostly for using my magic against my brother. She’d have to withdraw from important meetings to reprimand me at times. By the end of it she’d always give a warm smile, look me in the eyes, and tousle my hair. It made me feel as though someone really cared for me. The kind of love only an honest and true mother could give.” He hadn’t noticed you move to stand beside him or the tears that ran down both of their faces. “I apologize for the trouble I’ve caused you. I know I have no right to linger here in your abode or ask your assistance. I’ll take my leave then.” He moved to walk away but she grabbed his arm.   
“Your name.” she spoke softly.  
“Pardon?”  
“I’d like to know your name.”  
“My name is Loki. What about you my darling baker?”  
“Y/N”  
“Well Y/N.” he lifted her chin and wiped the tears from your cheeks with a gentle touch she wouldn’t soon forget “I apologize once more and bid you farewell.”


End file.
